Actions Speak Louder
by RuikaRose
Summary: Za. Matt receives a rare glimpse at his friend Mello's crueler side when his attempts at confessing his true feelings are badly expressed and misinterpreted by Mello, who promptly attacks him. Citrus, not too much else. MattxMello pairing.


**AN: Keep in mind while reading that this is a MattxMello story, and it's told from Matt's perspective. Essentially he's been coming to terms with his more-than-friendly feelings for Mello for a little while now, when Mello pulls _this_ on him...**

**_......................................................................._  
**

"Stop."

I have made a mistake, speaking this one simple word. It does nothing to dissuade the man making an agonizingly slow approach from his darkened seat at the front of the car to my own. Instead it serves only to inspire a glint of anger in his eyes, which hold my own without falter.

I am held captive by his powerful gaze, unable to move, to escape from this. I am frightened but this fear is mixed with an inexplicable thrill. Feeling my resolve begin to waver, I protest again, making a desperate attempt to justify my growing excitement.

"Get away from me!" I press myself against the back of my seat and close my eyes tightly, turning my head away. A last denial of these new feelings…

He should be able to tell. The way I'm trembling slightly as he nears, the fact that I did only this instead of opening the door I know perfectly well has been left unlocked and running – he has known me for so long, he should see easily that these weak protests of mine have no meaning.

But he doesn't. In this misunderstanding his anger grows.

The lips that meet mine after so much anticipation are harsh and brutal, and for an instant I resist. Without effort he subdues my hands, trapping them against the car seat beneath one of his own. His other hand goes to the back of my head, gripping my red hair in a way that brings me pain when I try to pull away. I am trapped.

A tear wells in my eye at the hurt he's inflicting, but I do not try to evade him again. I do not want to; I want to feel the pressure of his lips, savour the taste of his mouth, delight in the sensation of his skin brushing against mine. Remembering this I stop protesting and surrender my body to him, hoping that with this his anger will subside and that he understands what I have been trying to tell him.

Yet another mistake. He pulls away for a moment, surprised eyes searching my face. They fall on that single tear at the corner of my eye and with still-growing fear I watch his expression become even angrier.

His lips return, crueler than before and more insistent, and I wince when I feel my bottom lip split open under the pressure. The sweet taste of his mouth that I had so desired is replaced by the bitterness of my blood.

His hands release me now and begin another torment. I shiver at the feeling of his fingers running across my body, tracing my shape. Seemingly noticing this, he breaks the heated kiss and looks me straight in the eyes.

My face is flushed and my breath ragged. I am embarrassed to be seen like this by him, so I shut my eyes quickly. "Open your eyes, Matt," he tells me, his voice soft and low, and dangerous. I refuse, and his tone changes. "Open them," he orders coldly.

This time I comply, and my blush deepens when I am greeted by his beautiful face mere inches away. He is so close I can feel his warm breath against my cheek. Those ice-blue eyes are piercing and as he looks at me they fill with a light of cruel satisfaction.

He leans forward suddenly, licking the blood from my lips with deliberate slowness. It is an odd sensation but not an unpleasant one. Unconsciously my lips part but he ignores the invitation, continuing to lick at my skin. A little disappointed I close my mouth again, and when he lifts his head I see a smirk on his face.

Without warning his hands resume their assault, gently pushing my shirt to reveal all of my chest and tracing the contours of it. I shiver at the sudden feel of his lips at my jaw, his mouth caressing the vulnerable skin there expertly. Strands of blonde hair fall across my shoulder as he moves to explore my collar bone, and I begin to fear for my consciousness at the overwhelming yet wonderful feeling of it.

I feel the loss of his touch keenly in the brief moment when he lifts my shirt over my head. It is discarded quickly, thrown somewhere, but it doesn't matter to me at all in this moment. All I want is for his lips and hands to return to my body, caressing me until I cannot think any more.

He runs his palms over my chest lightly and even this excites my body further. I flinch a little at the initial coldness of his hands, but they warm quickly. He shifts on the seat to draw our bodies closer and I feel the hardness of him press against me.

"Mello, I…y-you…" My voice is weak and rough-sounding, the words spoken more to assure myself of the realness of it all than to serve any particular purpose, and they trail off into nothingness.

In response his lips, which had been exploring my newly exposed skin, close over the reddened nub of one of my nipples. "Ah!" I gasp, my head throwing back involuntarily. He stops for a moment, surprised by this reaction, and then returns to teasing it.

Moans and sighs fall from my lips and I am far beyond being able to control them now. Encouraged by this, he becomes more energetic in his movements, which just makes me cry louder.

When his hand lowers to cup the front of my pants, he gasps at the feel of an unexpected hardness there. Unable to wait for him to do it himself, I fumble with the buckle on my belt and manage to free it. Pale blue eyes that seem glazed over seek out my own green ones, asking questions without words.

Seeing that his earlier cruelness has been abandoned completely, I simply smile at him affectionately. His expression softens, and then I am caught off-guard when he suddenly smiles mischievously up at me.

'Ahh!"

_......................................................................._

**AN: I suppose I could explain why they're in a car, and why Matt's telling him to stop, and so on. However, I'm not going to, because that's not really the point of it all. Please leave it up to your own imaginations. :)**

**This would be my first citrus-oriented fanfiction! I'm happy I got to try something like this at least once - if people enjoy it I'd have no issues writing another one.**


End file.
